Witchlings
by someone-else's shadow
Summary: What happens when you call a grouchy old women a witch u become one yourself Hinata,Tenten and Temari is about to find out. Pairings SasuHina,Neji &Tenten and Temari
1. Chapter 1

A/N Heartbreaker: well it's me again and this time I brought some friends along

Sasuke: hn….. Brought more like put us in a cage and dragged us here.

Heartbreaker: I don't know what you are talking about Sasgay

Sasuke: I'm not gay!!!!!!

Heartbreaker: I have had enough of him. Forget about him. Please put your hands

together for the lovely Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata: Oh h-hello

Sasuke: Are you going to start the story soon?

Heartbreaker: Oh right on with the story.

Hinata: Read and r-review Please

Sasuke: Heartbreaker does not own Naruto thank Kami-sama for that.

Heartbreaker: I heard that!

How to be a Witch Part I

"Come on you guys!" cried Tenten as she dragged her two best friends down a street. "Were are you taking us" said Temari dragging her heels to stop. "I'm taking you to this old magic shop to prove the owner is a witch" answered Tenten.

"T-tenten you c-cant wrongly a-accuse people" said Hinata "Yeah" said Temari "lets not go through this….again".

"WERE HERE!!!!!!" yelled Tenten completely ignoring her friends' statements. "The Rusty Broom" read Hinata adjusting her rounded glasses. (A/n yes um for my story Hinata needs glasses so yeah). She was wearing a purple skirt, a white turtle neck shirt with a soft lavender vest over it kind of the color of her eyes. Her raven hair was in a high ponytail tied up by a purple bow she had long bangs on her left side of her face, the rest of her bangs were v'd on her forehead.(a/n if u don't get me just look at Reanne(sp?) from Magical Doremi).

Temari had a plain black t-shirt with a dark blue jumper over it. She had her blonde hair straight down till it looped down at the end. She also had blue eyes. Tenten had her brown hair in two buns. She also had a plain white T-shirt with a pair of kaki shorts. She had brown eyes and just like Temari and Hinata she had light skin but not as pale as Hinata.

"Let's go in" said Tenten running down a flight of stairs which lead to the store. "Hey! Wait up Tenten cried Temari as she jumped over the wall instead. Hinata just sighed and walked down the stairs. They opened the door creped inside the dark and dust infested shop and closed the door. There were tons of odd objects covered in spider webs and dust. "AHHHH" the girls yelled inside was a women with a black cloak and hood with a white cat. "Wait" she yelled "just calm down just stay calm". The girls all looked at each other and then back at the women. "Don't say it she said. The girls all pointed and yelled YOU'RE A WITCH!

"I told you not to say it she said grabbing her head and they saw it was Tsunade they're Headmaster who everyone referred to as Hokage. Smoke came out of her nostrils as her forehead turned green. There was a big poof and when the smoke cleared on the floor was a little green blob. "Wait to go girls" said Tsunade. H-hokage-sama? Asked Hinata. "Of course it's me, well what's left anyways" answered Tsunade "now you three are going to turn me back".

"How? Asked Temari "We don't even know what happened. "Well since Lady Tsunade is a witch and you called her one you turned her in a green blob and now you have turn her back to normal". "S-shizune is t-that you? Asked Hinata. "Yes it's me said Hinata" answered Shizune. "But I don't get it how are we supposed to turn Hokage-sama? Asked Tenten. "Shizune give them dream stars they we have no choice but to make them witchlings". "A witchling what is that" asked Temari. "It is basically a name for witches in training said Shizune struggling to pull out the cupboard being as small as she was.

"Awesome were going to be witches and be able to cast all sorts of spells" yelled Tenten "and once were witches we can have anything we want! Hinata smiled and thought _"Maybe I could use magic to be more confident"_. While Temari stared blankly and looked down and thought _"I could use magic to do all my chores around the house"._ "What the heck I'm in" said Temari. M-me too said Hinata.

"Okay the first step to becoming a witchling is to pick out your dream stars said Tsunade hopping up to a table in the middle of the room was Shizune was placing the cabinet. "Okay I'll go first" said Tenten opening the cupboard. Inside were three floating objects in darkness. She reached in and pulled out a star shaped object with different colored beads aliening it.

"Wow" said Temari "I'm next". She walked up to the cupboard and pulled out one of her own. Temari grinned and said "All right! It's your turn now Hinata. "H-hai" she said as she walked slowly to toward the cupboard and pulled one out.

"Okay step 2 is to push the blue moon in the middle then you have to put on the outfit before the song runs out okay?" said Tsunade. "Hai" answered the simultaneously. "Okay so who goes first?" said Temari "I will" said Tenten. As she pushed the blue moon a melody started and a pink dress puffed out of no were over her head. The dress was pink and had the dream star on the chest area. It reached her thigh it has straps of pink and a lighter pink on the bottom. She pulled the dress over her head and the song gave her pink stud earrings and then down her hands and it gave her pink gloves and then down her legs and it gave her pink boots and she finished by putting on a witch hat that was pink. "Great I feel like Sakura said Tenten as soon as she was done.

Temari laughed and said "Well it's my turn". She pushed the moon the same thing happened except the dress was a dark purple but looked the same. "Wow now I know how plums feel" she said as her sweat dropped. "Wow y-you both look s-so pretty" said Hinata. "Thanks Hinata" said Tenten. "Yeah" said Temari "but now it's your turn". "O-okay then she pushed the button and black dress came out she reached out and caught it but she couldn't pull it over her head and "my glasses" was heard then the song finished and the dress puffed away. "What are you looking at me for" yelled Tsunade "I can't put the thing on for you try it again!"

"O-okay said Hinata as she adjusted her glasses. She pushed the button again and the black dress came out again and the same result was going to happen but Tsunade told Tenten and Temari to help her. With there help she got black earrings and black bracelets boots and gloves. "That was pathetic" yelled Tsunade "you will practice on your free time I presume". "H-hai" answered Hinata

Heartbreaker: Okay I have to stop now since it is late.

Sasuke: right you're just lazy

Heartbreaker: Why did I bring you why not someone kewl someone like Shino

Sasuke: Puhhlez I'm way kewler

Shino comes out of nowhere Shino: did some one say my name?

Hinata: Oh H-hello Shino-kun

Shino: Hinata!

Sasuke: okay enough

Heartbreaker: you're just jealous because Shino is better than you.

Sasuke: am not

Heartbreaker: yeah huh

Hinata: This is going to take a while

Shino: read and review please


	2. Chapter 2

A/n

Okay first off I would like to apologize for not updating but I promise all of my readers

That I will have a new chapter by Friday or sooner. Like I said I'm terribly sorry. But I have a perfectly good excuse I've been sick, at Mexico, and I overworked. But I will try to update this and every other story I have

Yours Truly,

Deadheart


	3. Chapter 3

Deadheart: Hello everyone I'm back and I would like to apologize for not updating sooner

Sasuke: lazy person

Deadheart: What was that Uchiha?!

Sasuke: what I said nothing your crazy

Hinata: M-must we go through t-this every time

Deadheart: well sort of

Sasuke: it's sort of a tradition

Deadheart: Well on with the story

Hinata: read and review please

**How to be a witch part II**

"Okay now we will work on casting spells" said Tsunade "Wow you me we will actually be able to cast spells! Yelled Tenten "Of course you can what do you expect your witchlings! Yelled Tsunade Shizune giggled and Temari said "Well you don't have to yell". "Okay said Shizune "the first step is getting your wandallers". "Oh y-you mean like magic wands?" said Hinata "Well sort of" said Shizune "okay said Tsunade who goes first?" "I will" said Tenten "Right said Shizune on your chest are your dream stars you push the buttons to create a melody and puff you'll have your wandallers."

Tenten nodded and brought her gloved hand and pushed the little colorful bead like buttons. Bi bu ban bi was heard and then her dream star to twirl and she giggled and then a tube with little colored beads inside landed in her hands. "Wow" said all the girls in union. "I'll go next okay Hinata" said Temari Hinata nodded. "Di do da dan" was heard and then Temari's dream star began to bounce and out came a wandaller just like Tenten's. "Okay said Hinata "I'm next. Di dan du da was heard and then Hinata's dream star began to spin and another exact looking wandaller came out. "W-wow how pretty" "Yes we know how pretty they are so now lets see if you guys can cast spells" said Tsunade. "First off said Shizune each spell uses up one spell drop. A spell drop is one of those beads inside your wandallers. Oh and try to make the spells rhyme" said Shizune.

"Why don't you go first Tenten" said Temari. "I will okay let's see something that rhymes said Tenten while tapping her chin with her hands. "Oh I know" she said then she twirled her wandaller and pointer at a little table on which Tsunade and Shizune were sitting on. Then she said "I don't need a lake just give me a big fat juicy steak. Oh I'm so hungry". A delicious looking steak appeared on Tenten ran towards it and was about to pick it up but it disappeared. With anime tears running down her face she said why did that happen?" "I don't know it's not suppose to" said Tsunade

Temari said "Okay my turn and I'm going to make some biscuits. Okay forget the liminy Gris just give me some biscuits" and then on the table appeared a fried squid. "Well that didn't go exactly how I planed" said Temari as her sweat fell "life is like that some times" said Tsunade. "Um e-excuse me said Hinata "What!" yelled Tsunade "um what kind of spell should I try?" "Why don't you move something" said Shizune "very well move something" said Tsunade "Okay said Hinata now what should I move oh I know I'll move that toy mouse. She twirled her wandaller and said dusty toy in creep store scamper right across the floor. The mouse twitched then jumped to the floor and ran.

"Very good Hinata" said Shizune "Yeah said Tsunade I bet Tenten couldn't do that" "yes I could yelled Tenten just watch she twirled her wandaller and said mirror mirror on the wall spin around and please don't fall" "Oh no yelled Shizune it hit the suit of armor" Suddenly the suit began to chase them trying to kill them. "ahhhhhhh yelled the girls "stop it quickly before it destroys my shop yelled Tsunade. "I would love to yelled Tenten But I don't know how!

Deadheart: okay I have to go my mom just kicked me off the computer so yeah

Sasuke: psh loser

Deadheart: you're lucky I have to go

Hinata: read and review please


End file.
